The Truth About The Past
by I love the Lambo Twins
Summary: Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Mistystar, Lionblaze, Dovewing, along with their kits take another journey. Read to fing out what will happen
1. Alligence

**After The Last Hope Alligences**

**LEADER****-**BRAMBLESTAR~ dark tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws

**DEPUTY****-**SQUIRRELFLIGHT~dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes

**MEDICENE CAT****-**JAYFEATHER-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

LEAFPOOL- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

LIONBLAZE-yellow tabby with amber eyes ( temporarily deputy)

BUMBLESTRIPE-pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

MOUSEWHISKER-gray and white tom with green eyes

ICECLOUD-white she-cat with blue eyes

FOXLEAP-reddish tom with green eyes

WHITEWING-white she-cat with green eyes

BIRCHFALL-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

BERRYNOSE-cream colored tom with green eyes

POPPYFROST- tortieshell she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

BRACKENFUR-ginger tom with green eyes

THORNCLAW-russet tom with green eyes

CLOUDTAIL-white tom with blue eyes

SANDSTORM-sandy colored she-cat with pale green eyes

BLOSSOMFALL-tortieshell she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

BRAIRLIGHT- dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Disabled)

IVYPOOL-silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

TOADSTEP- black and white tom with amber eyes

ROSEPETAL- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

MILLIE-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes( Former kittypet)

MOLECLAW-brown tom with amber eyes

CHERRYBLOSSOM-orange she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

Daisy-cream clored she-cat with green eyes

Sorreltail- tortieshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes ( mother of Brakenfur's kits,- Seedkit and Lilykit)

Brightheart- white she-cat with orange patches ( mother od Cloudtail's kits,- Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail (expecting Bramblestar's kits)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat ( mother of Lionblaze's kits, - Moonkit- silvery gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Ravenkit- black and white she-kit with amber eyes)

Dovewing- gray-blue she-cat with green eyes (mother of Bumblestripe's kit- Darkkit- jet black she-kit with all white paws and dark green eyes)

**ELDERS**

Spiderleg- long legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Graystripe- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Purdy- matted ginger tom with amber eyes ( former loner)

Dustpelt- brown tabby tom with amber eyes


	2. Prolouge

It was a starry night and she-cat appeared from the ferns. Her pelt was blueish and filled with stars and her eyes were feathery blue." There shall be a new prophecy" she mewed, and suddenly cats flooded the clearing." Yes, Bluestar is correct" a matted gray she-cat with a narrow face and amber eyes. "Me and Yellowfang have seen what will happen" Bluestar agreed, indicating to the narrowed faced she-cat." There will be another journey" Yellowfang mewed. " the kits of Bramblestar,Lionblaze, and Dovewing along with they're parents will make the journey" Bluestar meowed. " If peace shall come, kits of Bramble, Lion, and Dove shall make a journey to find out about they're past" a white warrior mewed solmemly. Suddenly a ginger tom appeared beside Bluestar and pressed his nose to her nose." Oakheart said Mistystar's three kits Bluekit, Oakkit,and Stonekit are also part of this prophecy along with Crowfeather's son Eaglekit and Tawnypelt's daughter 're parents will also make the journey with them.'' Bluestar announced. " Looks like Bramblestar,Squirrelflight,Tawnypelt, and Crowfeather will journey together again along with Lionblaze,Dovewing, and Mistystar with all their kits


	3. Chapter 1

**Bramblestar's POV**

A pained yowl echoed through the camp waking me from his sleep. Suddenly he remembered that Squirrelflight was expecting their kits around sometime today. He ran down the High Ledge and made it just in time to see Jayfeather crossing to the nursery, a wad of herbs in his mouth." Hey Jayfeather, need me to get anything?" I asked. He nodded his head and set the herbs down, " You can go get some moss and dip it in some water-" he paused as another yowl echoed the camp, "- and if you can could you find a strong stick" he finished, grabbing his bundle and heading into the nursery with Lionblaze following close behind.

I padded to the tunnel and nodded to Ivypool, who was guarding the thorn tunnel and looking out for Dark Forest since it has been five moons since thier attack on their clans and along with it the death of Firestar._How great I finally get to be a father _I thought as I returned to my clan. When I arrived it was about dawn and all the clan was sitting around the camp taking occasional glimpses at the nursery when a finale yowl took place." You have three she-kits and one tom" Lionblaze told me as he approched. " Ok" I mewed around a mouth full of moss in my mouth. I entered the nursery and settled down beside Squirrelflight dropping the moss beside her. "Thanks" she mewed before she darnk the water from the moss. I looked at my kits. We had two she-kits, one was a dark tabby with amber eyes and the other was black with dark amber eyes, and the tom was a handsome ginger tom with green eyes, who resembled Firestar so much."They're beautiful" I breathed, my eyes filling with pride and joy. " What are they're names?" Cinderheart asked. " The small dark brown she-kit is Nightkit, the black she-kit is Shadowkit and the ginger tom is Firekit."Squirrelflight meowed, touching each kit as she called out they're names. " They're all so cute and nice names" Dovewing meowed from her nest with Darkit.''Thanks Dovewing" I mewed . Curling back up I murmured a good night to my mate and our kits.

When I woke Dovewing was just hauling herself to her paws and then she noticed me awake and padded over to me. Bluestar came to me and told me "Bramble, Lion, Dove, Jay, Misty, Crow, Squirrel and Tawny will make a journey with their kits to find out about their past". " Hmmm, we have to make a journey with all the metioned cats and three of them made the journey from the sun-drown-place to the forest with me, and about the past part we might have to journey to the old forest because that's the only place to have a past" I mewed to her. She nodded to me and Squirrelflight said " Bramblestar's got a point, and we're gonna do it as soon as we can.". I stepped out of the nursery and jumped up on the High Ledge, watching my clan-mates padd from their dens and filing around Lionblaze for their duties. Three moon old Moonkit and Ravenkit padded out of the nursery with their mother right behind them. I jumped off of High Ledge and grabbed four mice. I padded toward the nursery and gave two to Dovewing and the other two tho Squirrelflight. When I padded out of the nursery,Cloudtail raced in to the camp and announced in panic " A fox attacked us and Sandstorm is fatally injured.''.


	4. Chaper Two

Bramblestar's POV

I stepped back in the nursery and summond Squirrelflight. " We'll be right back" I mewed to our kits when Firekit asked where we were going. As soon as I stepped out Jayfeather's voiced rang out around the clearing " Sandstorm died moments ago, and I know she will be deeply missed.". Voices of despair rang around the clearing. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting" I ordered as I lept on top of High Ledge. " I know you are all sad about Sandstorm's death but, today we will have new apprenties." I meowed. " Lilykit and Seedkit have reached their six-mooned stage" I continued. '' Umm Bramblestar, may I become Jayfeather's apprentice, he said I could" Lilykit asked. " Sure" I meowed back. " Now from this moment on Seedkit you shall be know as Seedpaw until you earn your warrior name". I paused. "Dovewing shall be your mentor." I continued. "Now Lilykit from this moment on until you earn your medicene cat name you shall be known as Lilypaw" I paused, yet again. " Jayfeather I know I am enturusting her in safe paws and I know you will teach her everything you know" I meowed to the whole clan. "Lilypaw,Seedpaw,Lilypaw,Seedpaw" The Clan cheered as they touched noses to their mentors. lept off of High Ledge and went into the nursery and curled arond my kits while Squirrelflight kept vigil for her mother with Leafpool.

I woke that morning when Squirrelflight shook me with her paw. I clambered out of the nest resoulting with my kits waking up asking where I'm going. " I've got to go see Uncle Lionblaze right now" I meowed to Nightkit. After that I bounded out of the nursery. "I'll lead a patrol" I offered to Lionblaze. "Okay, you can lead the border patrol with Sorreltail, Brakenfur, Leafpool, Ivypool, and Whitewing." he told me. After that I went to the warriors den and got all the cats coming on patrol with me. " We'll be patrolling the WindClan border today" I informed them as we exited the camp. Along the way we would stop and hunt ,then bury it to collect later. When we eventually got to the WindClan border, Heathertail and Bouldertail were hunting. They stopped when they noticed us and came and joined us. Ever since the Battle Against The Dark Forest we've all been a little bit more friendlier. " Hey guys, we were just heading back to camp to see how Tornear is" Heathertail greeted. '' Tornear is unwell?, that's so sad to hear, we lost a warrior yesterday'' Sorreltail greeted back. " Which warrior?" Bouldertail asked. " Sandstorm" Brakenfur informed her. " That's sad to hear, well we should be getting back" Heathertail mewed. " Alright, may StarClan be with ya'll" Whitewing mewed as they left.

When we got back to camp, we were greeted by kits squealing and when we entered I saw a fire-like pelt that made me think that Firestar came back from the dead. I later found out it was Nightkit, Shadowkit, and Firekit playing with the elders. I lifted my tail and my eyes gleamed proudly . _My kits are so healthy _ I thought.


End file.
